h3vrfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Tutorial
Preparations Welcome to Hotdogs, Horseshoes and Hand Grenades! This tutorial will explain the basics of the game, including controls, firearm maneuvers, and a few ranges. First of all, install H3VR as well as SteamVR, and do all necessary setups for SteamVR. You should be able to follow its tutorial easily. It is recommended to run the SteamVR tutorial as well as the free game The Lab to get used to the HTC Vive and its controls. After entering the game, you are greeted with the main menu. To your front is all the scenes in H3VR. For the purposes of this tutorial, enter the most basic Indoor Range. Absolute Basics Before shooting, it is important to get used to the touchpad, which is used very frequently. Pressing the touchpad on a free controller will show 4 options. By pressing the respective side of the touchpad, you can select that functionality. * UP - Secondary Menu * RIGHT - Retrieve object * LEFT - Teleport * DOWN - Back/Exit Menu Secondary Menu The secondary menu contains utility options. * UP - Main Menu/Scene Selection * RIGHT - Settings * LEFT - Reset Scene * DOWN - Back/Exit Menu Selecting the Settings option brings you a blue panel, which you can touch to change game settings. The Basic Controls can be found here. Aim and Fire! After loading, you will be put into the range, with some weapons already on the tables. The following steps should guide you to fire the M1911A1, the most basic pistol. # Hover your controller over the gun, making sure the "ball" collides with the it, then press the trigger. The gun will snap to your hand. To release, press the grip button. # Hover your other controller over the magazine, then hold the trigger. To release, let go of the trigger. # Put your magazine physically into your gun, until it snaps into place. # With your controller, pull the slide backwards, then release it. You should hear a "click" sound. # The safety is off by default, but you can toggle it with the left touchpad button on your gun-holding controller. # Aim the gun, then press the trigger. Congratulations, you fired a pistol! Most other pistols are fired in a similar fashion. Different weapons have different operation methods, like break action or bolt action. Moving Around Moving in H3VR is similar to most other VR games, with teleport, sliding, and locomotion all available though the options menu. To keep things simple, we'll stick to teleporting, the default method. There are two ways to teleport: Using the Menu button, or the touchpad option. Menu Button To teleport with the menu button, simply hold the button down, aim your silhouette where you want to go, then release it. How you aim can be changed in the options menu. If you change the options, the Menu Button may be used for Locomotion instead, but you can still use the Touchpad option to teleport. Touchpad Option To teleport with the touchpad, Press UP, then LEFT on the touchpad of a free controller. Then, aim and click again to teleport. Cancel by pressing DOWN. Spawning Objects & Slots The Item Spawner is used to create weapons, ammo, attachments, and misc objects of all sorts. To use it: # Touch the option you want on the UI, until you find what you want. # Touch the Spawn button. The object will appear on the table. # Related objects are displayed on the UI (like magazines or attachments for a gun). You can click it to go to that page. # Touch "Back" on the top right to go back. You may have realized that it is quite difficult to carry many magazines and guns around. This can be solved with the item slots on your body. They appear as transparent spheres, and whatever you drop inside it is stored there. Click on the touchpad when you are hovering over a slot to turn it into a infinite slot. Infinite slots clone items instead of removing them, which is very convenient. Using the Indoor Range The Indoor Range contains a target with a variable distance, and a tracker that shows your accuracy. Use the keypad to set a distance from 0 to 30 meters. Touching the paper on the right resets and records your points (determined by accuracy). Different scenes contain very different functions and scenery. For example, the Friendly 45 Range has a "Thing Shooter" which launches breakable objects, the Arena contains robots that will fight you, the Grenade Skeeball is where you play skeeball with grenades, etc. You can return to the menu and select another map at any time with the touchpad, or cleanup the current scene and resetting its state with the other option. Epilogue At this point, you have learned the very basics of H3VR. There are still many firearms, targets, and places waiting you to explore and goof around with, which this tutorial cannot cover. Have fun! If you have any questions, the /r/H3VR community is very active, and the developers are usually there. It is recommended that you read this page, which states what the game will not include.